Spike's Search for Julia
by Julia Poprocks
Summary: A crazy mixture of bebop characters, original ones and a special guest appeance from a da Coach 'Z! That seems insane! Well, I promise you it is! That's why it cannot be judged until its read! So please read and tell me exactly what you think!


Spike's Search for Julia

or

Spike in Disneyland...?

Disclaimer: This story has nothing to do with anything. So please don't take anything written in this story seriously except for whatever amuses you. The only characters I own are Julia and Callista. ((the complete disclamer will be at the end because if I told you all that characters I don't own right now it would give away a lot of surprises! )) Please don't come up to me and explain through a timeline how none of this could happen, because I really don't care, I only wrote it for something to do during my free time. Oh and also this story is not all mine my friend, Callista and I thought up the plot together and then I wrote the story.

Setting: Disneyland! Yay

Callista: (walks through then entrance of Disneyland Look at all of the people she thinks to herself as she flips her long purple hair behind her shoulder as she walks through the tunnel onto Main Street) Wow Its soo.. old world. I love it!

Some Kid: Its so boring!!

Callista: You just don't understand! (sticks her tongue out at the kid and walks off)

(the) Some Kid: Yeah? Well, your stupid!

(out in space on the Bebop)

Ed: Woa..The... Happiest, Place, on Earth! (looking at Disneyland though her goggles) Spike! Spike! Ed wants Spike to look at this! (jumps up and hands the goggles to spike)

Spike: (Takes them without thinking, he looks through them then quickly throws them back at her) Gah Just _watching_ that will rot your teeth Ed!

Ed: Well, Ed wants to see what fun they are having. (she changes the view from her goggles to the TV screen, where what is seen is a blonde slightly wavy haired head running into a black haired girl)

Spike: (looks at the blonde hair, all that is seen is the back of her head((wink, wink)))That hair.....? ech but why would she be in a place like that? Nah.. not her!(he thinks to himself)

(The two girls are having a conversation in the background and they exchange names. "Oh my name is Julia" says the blonde one.)

Spike: Julia?! Bye Ed! (runs out of the room)

(close up on the screen. "Yup, Julia Poprocks!" the angle changes to infront of Poprocks smiling face)

Ed: Mwahahahaha(stands on her head) Poprocks! Poprocks! Poprocks!

Faye:(walks in ((actually wearing clothes might I add!))) What are you talking about Ed? Poprocks...?

Ed: Woa! (Tumbles over from the surprise) Heheh(points to the screen)

Faye: Huh... Who's that?

(Julia says goodbye to the other girl and a few moments later Spike shows up behind her)

Spike:... Julia ...

Julia: Gah... How'd you find me..?(turns around very mad, then looks up and sees its now who she thought it was, she looks into his eyes and gets a huge grin on her face)

Spike: (becomes very confused) You're not Julia!

Faye: (cracks up) Ha! He thought that kid was Julia?!

Julia: My name's Julia! (nods) And you're pretty! (rushes up to him)

Spike: (moves out of the way)

Julia: (falls)

Spike: Let me re-phrase that. (looks down) You're the wrong Julia.

Julia: I'm the better Julia! (somehow glomps him((probably uses some of her powers. whee))and they both go tumbling over) Besides no one should be at Disneyland alone. (smiles and leans into kiss him)

Spike: (struggling to get free) What is wrong with this girl?!

Julia: (backs off a bit) I beg your pardon! There is nothing wrong with me! I happen to be part of-

Callista: (walking by, she doesn't see these two people on the ground she trips over them) OW!

Julia: (is knocked over) Ow..

Spike: gah...

Callista: (gets up) Oh! ah... I am soo sorry I did not see you guys there!

Spike: Who would...?(yes... sarcastically)

Julia: (gets up dragging Spike along with her)

(the girls have some small talk and while Julia is distracted Spike escapes and runs to adventure world)

Julia: Hey! He escaped!

Callista: Who was that?

Julia: I'm not sure... but I want him! (grins) Come with me! (teleports to infront of the Indiana Jones ride, then grabs spike as he runs by) You silly! All you had to do was tell me you were sick of talking and wanted to go on a ride. (she giggles and pokes his nose)

Spike: What the H---!? How'd you get ahead of me!?

Julia: (gasps a bit) Shh! Think of the kids!

Spike: (looks around to see no one around them, he's about to say something when he is dragged along)

Callista: (whispers to Julia) He _is_ very pretty.

Julia: (nods and grins)

(later on the ride)

Julia: Ah! This is a great ride huh? (she leans over on spike, but he ain't there, so she falls over) Ack! (looks up to see him running away) Ah! Callista!! He's escaped again!! Lets go!

(they both jump out of the car, and after a lot of stumbling, and setting off jumping snakes and fire shoots, and screaming because of it, they finally chase him through the employees exit and through some underground tunnel thing)

Callista: My... how quickly he runs.

Julia: I know! That's why we gotta get'im before he really escapes.

Spike: (he climbs up a ladder and out of a manhole in the ground by the tea cups. He

walks up and watches the tea cups spinning around, he starts to feel a bit sick)

Callista: (pops her head out of the manhole) Oh! Oh! There he is! (she points then climbs out, Julia right behind her)

Spike: (looks behind himself and sighs, then starts running again. He hops over the fence and into the tea cup scene where he dodges many tea cups flying at him as he jumps over a few)

Callista: (spots him running and chases after him into the tea cups)

Julia: (runs after Callista, she trips over the fence and falls face first into a tea cup) Ah

Spike: (still running away from the girls)

Julia: (trying to get out of the "stupid" tea cup) Ah (slides down to the bottom)

Callista: (turns around) Julia! Use your powers! Er... special effects!

Julia: (finally getting out of the tea cup, she trips on the edge of it and falls flat on her face on the ground) Gah Ack! oww..(she hears Callista, then sighs) oh yeah... (she then teleports next to Callista)

(they both stand there looking for Spike)

Callista: Well... where did he go?

(just at this moment the tea cup that spike is hiding in bumps right into Callista and Julia, it bounces up and off its holder throwing Spike out of the cup and way across the park)

Julia: Ow

Callista: (looks up to see the little spike flying away) Oh No We have lost him!!

Julia: No! Not yet we haven't! C'Mon! (drags Callista behind her)

Callista: Uh... Julia..

Julia: Yeah?

Callista: We are going the wrong way...

Julia: Oh...(stops) Maybe you should lead the way.

(on the other side of the park in Toon Town)

Spike: Aaaaahhh (comes crashing through the roof of Goofy's house into the ball pit, he looks around) I'm never gonna get out of here.

(the few kids in the room look at him)

Spike: Eh More kids. (he tries to get up but slips on the balls) Is this a weird trap or something?

(all the kids look at each other then back at Spike and they grin)

Spike:Huh? Ah(he gets attacked by the kids, they throw balls at him, jump on him, and pull his hair)

Old Lady(Supervisor): He-Hey Hey you there! Get out of that ball pit! Your to-too big!

Spike: Hey! Lady!! (still trying to defend himself from the kids, he finally stands up) Does it look like I can?! Woa (falls over again)

(after a few more minutes of being pelted he finally gets his balance and self back, yet not well enough to dodge the new attachment to his leg)

Spike: Ah! Little girl get off of me! (he shakes his leg but she holds tighter)

Girl: You're mine now!(giggles and squees, she lets go of his leg and grabs his hand and drags him out of the ball pit)

Spike: (kinda glares at the girl, he just wants to go back to his ship where he is safe)

Girl:(happily drags him out of the ball house, she then drags him on the Kiddy Roller Coaster... where he gets squirted at and his hair wet, and she then proceeds to drag him around the park) heheh My mommy told me I couldn't bring home anymore animals, but she said nothing about People!

(back on the Bebop Faye and Ed are watching Spike's adventure like an amusing TV show)

Ed: Edward wants to see how the girls are doing! (she types in something on her keyboard and it changes to both girls running around looking for him) Mwahahah They are going to run right into each other!

(And what do ya know! They DO!)

Julia: Oh! There you are!(smiles then looks down) Who are you kid?!

Girl: The question is who are you! and how do you know my new pet?

Julia: Your pet!? Excuse me! But I found him first!

Girl: Well he's mine now!

Julia: Rrr It Doesn't work that way you brat!!!(runs after the little girl)

Girl:(screams and runs off)

Spike: (finally free he starts to sneak off)

Callista: (sneaks up behind him and grabs him, whispering) Do not worry. I am here to save you

Spike: (about to answer)

Callista: (puts her hand over his mouth, still whispering) Shh They will hear you! (she smiles and starts draggin him away)

Spike: (knowing he can't get away from this situation he thinks up a plan and kicks((XD! In my first draft I wrote 'kills' instead of 'kicks' lol!)) Julia as he is dragged by)

Julia: (this gets her attention, ((yes "killing" her would. XD sorry I can't get over it..)) she looks back and sees Callista running off with him) Hey! She's stealing him! (she points)

Girl:(looks back also) Get back here! (she chases after Callista)

Callista: (looks behind herself) Ah! I need to go faster! (she closes her eyes and her wings appear, she lifts her feet off the ground and she begins gaining speed)

Spike: (feels his feet lift off the ground) What!?(he looks forwards to see her shimmering wings) You Fly!?

Callista:(nods) That is correct!

Girl: (stops and gasps) She's a Fairy!!(squee)

Julia:(stops running) She's a fairy..? (grabs the girl and turns around) Well... Soooo I'm an Elf!

Girl:(crosses her arms) Can you fly..?

Julia: Uh....no.. but I have pointed ears! (points to'em)

Girl: They look fake. I could find better ears than that at th-

Julia: Rrrr They are _not fake_!!!(starts chasing after the girl again)

Girl:(screams and runs off again)

Callista: (finally remembers she's out in public, when she sees all the random people stopping and staring at her as she flys by) Ah How could I forget I am in public!? (not looking where she's going she flies into a tree) Ah-ow!

Spike:(just sighs)

(they both fall out of the tree and into an area where Coach 'Z' is doing a hip hop dance show)

Spike: What the!?

(the girl and Julia come running)

Girl: Cool! (she starts dancing like Coach 'Z')

Coach 'Z': Yeah Just give me a chance to do a hip hop **dance**! Give me a chance to do a **_dance_**!!

Julia: Hehe(runs up to Callista and helps her up) C'mon! Let's dance!

Callista: Alright! (her wings disappear and she starts dancing)

Spike: Ah. Finally (he sneaks away un-noticed)

(later in the day on the bebop)

Spike: (lying on the couch with his feet up) What a weird day.

Faye: (walks in laughing)((still wearing clothes might I add)) We saw it all.

Spike: (sits up) What!

Faye: Yeah. I still don't understand what those girls saw in you! (laughs)

Spike: yeah.. Ha ha!(yet again...sarcasm)

Jet : (walks in and turns on the TV to the bounty hunter's show)

Lady: Today's #1 Bounty. The Runnaway princess worth Buco Bucks! Ms. Julia Poprocks! (a picture of the blonde haired princess appears on the screen, with a large number under it)

(Faye and Spike blankly look at each other, then run out of the room racing to their ships)

Jet: (sits on the couch) I wonder what that was all about..?

Ed: (walks in and looks at the picture) Oh Poprocks! Mwahahaha (sits down by her computer)

Jet: How'd you know about that?

Ed: Edward knows all! (grins and starts typing on her computer)

(back at disneyland)

Spike: She's disappeared!!

(very close to the Bebop, Julia's ship flies by Voice over of Julia: Hmm.. Where should we go next? Voice over of Callista: Somewhere with **_two_** cute boys! (both laugh)

The End!

Real Disclamer: So no.. sadly I do not own Spike, Ed, Faye, or Jet, or the Bebop. And sadly I do not own Disneyland, although that would be sooo kewl! And I don't own Coach Z or his song, although that would be pretty fun too.


End file.
